harry potter and the force
by australianfanfic
Summary: When galen marek sensed a powerful disturbance in the force he traveled far outside wild space to a small planet called earth. This disturbance drew him directly to number 4 privet drive, little Whinging.where he takes this powerful unknown force sensitive to be his apprentice Rated M just in case. Sticks to the main story of harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary_**

**_When Galen Marek sensed a powerful disturbance in the force, he travelled far outside wild space to a small planet called earth. This disturbance drew him directly to number 4 privet drive, little he takes this powerful unknown force sensitive to be his apprentice to help fight the betrayal by his former master in the near future. While finding out about the 'new' force users on this planet and finding out about young Harry's destiny._**

**_I'll be honest when saying that I didn't expect for anyone to actually like this story so I have updated it so the spelling mistakes are gone. Thank you for all the favourites and reviews as well. As I said I am just updating this chapter and inserting a few suggestions by our friendly reviewers_**

**_This will be largely cannon with harry potter concerning the events of the books/movies. Harry's character will be different guys just an advanced warning as he is far more powerful than anyone on earth including Galen. The same as Galen's as I might get an few things wrong with his character._**

**_This is in an alternative universe where instead of Galen following Vader after being healed by Vader and he goes back to working for Vader. This is where events of my story come in. This story features 'Galen Marek'; the original one in force unleashed 1, just in case anyone was wondering. The story won't feature a dark side harry just a more powerful harry as well as a braver and more outspoken one._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: defiance, sorrow and anger<strong>

Vader will pay for what he's done to me...eventually, Galen thought. This whole killing the emperor destiny crap was Vader's grand plan for me to do his dirty work and after near killing me in front of the emperor, when we were clearly strong enough to kill him just made me even angrier, Galen was thinking while meditating in his ship. While Juno was driving it towards my plan of forming an alliance against Vader and the emperor and to do that I need to find Master Kota the young renegade sith thought.

Galen reached out in to the force to find the presence of the Jedi's force signature, he frightfully received a vision through the force while meditating of a powerful force user, a baby by the looks of it, being struck by a serpent like man with slit like eyes that are as red as a Krayt dragons eyes, with a flash of green light. Expecting the child to die I thought of how young he is and how like me, could be very powerful in the force because of his force signature, but to my surprise the man with the red eyes disintegrated in a loud explosion destroying the dwelling the man and the child were in. But to my complete the child was completely unharmed except for a lightning shaped scar on his head.

This child could be more powerful than the emperor based on his force signature Galen thought while double checking the child's force signature again. I have to find him before Vader or worse the emperor does. The galaxy would have no Jedi left if the Vader trains this child I internally thought. I got up from my meditative trance and I made my way over to the cockpit to update Juno on the new destination, not actually knowing where it was apart from that it's on a hyperspace route just past wild space. It was discovered by the ancient Sith Lord called Exar Kunn I thought.

"Juno set course for...here it's a small solar system unknown to anyone apart from the ancient Sith Lord Exar Kunn" Galen said, while pointing out to a region on the galaxy map to Juno. I had acquired the holocron when I was just 14 in training with Vader. I just trusted the force on the destination I had pointed out to Juno as I wasn't sure we could get there directly because of the empire patrolling wild space regularly.

"Changing course now" Juno said. From the first time I had ever seen Juno I was impressed and captivated by her beauty as she was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was truly worthy of the title goddess. She would certainly cause a few men on Corosaunt to go after her but I know she knew how to handle herself so I wasn't worried. I was only 21 at the time and she must look only 20 at the most if not younger. Vader had picked her to pilot my ship as a replacement for that incompetent fool last time, the first time I saw her and before she even flew the ship for the first time, she was making modifications to my ship which made her seem even more attractive as I did like a women who knew how to work on a ship.

I didn't realise we were already in hyperspace and I was staring directly at Juno and Juno was looking at me while waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention, bringing me out of my thoughts. "sorry Juno what did you say" I said.

"I said that you should get some rest while you were daydreaming, this is going to take two days or maybe more depending on the imperial presence in the outer rim." Juno expressed worryingly looking at me with concern.

"There's no point, but I'll try" I said. I got up and made my way over to the door and walked to the training area. "Tell me when we are there" I said when I was walking out of the door to Juno.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

After a series a 20 jumps from system to system we were finally there. They were in orbit above a massive gas giant similar to Bespin, following that it was another 10 minutes until they were in orbit above the Mandalorian like planet. They were finally there. Galen found out from what the locals called the internet the planet was named earth and the general jest of the situation and countries on the planet. The internet was pretty basic, so based on this Galen thought they were pre-Starship travel humans so they had to hide the ship in stealth when they entered the atmosphere. Which is what they were deciding to do. They parked in a large crater on the moon of the planet earth.

"Why did we come here because I am starting to feel as if this is a waste of time these people on the planet below haven't even got a world government or Hyperdrive technology, I mean they even use slug throwers still" Juno said addressing galen.

"I came here because I sensed a disturbance in the force and I need to find this disturbance before the empire it could be the key to their downfall, you do remember their policy on force sensitivity don't you" I said while getting increasingly frustrated at her as this had been going on for over two hours now.

"But they ..."

"Just SHUT UP JUNO and let me meditate"

I heard a "Hmmpf" coming from Juno as she swiftly exited the room. I got in to a meditative trance and started to properly meditate in peace and quiet. Reaching out in to the force I saw an impossibly old man in Jedi like robes, only more colourful, placing this child on a door step with a real paper letter. I still can't believe that they use paper as only the most primitive cultures still use paper and not terminals. Then I saw him walk away with a giant bearded man on a small strange speeder-like vehicle and another old woman. The old women and old man both disappeared into thin air leaving a heavy force presence behind covering the entire dwelling that the boy was placed upon a doorstep.

Almost instantly after that vision I saw the same boy who looked 1-2 years of age being hit and struck by a very large man who looked like he was shaking with anger. While a horse faced women was looking on not even caring what I believe was happening to a human being. I brought myself out of the vision because of the boy's emotions I was feeling in the vision, Grief and Anger. He was also very scared of the large man and the horse faced women.

I got up and calmed myself down because of how angry felt at the large red faced fat man, before walking down the narrow corridors of the rogue shadow to give Juno some direction of what I wanted her to do.

"Juno drop me off at a local town called….little whinging cloaked and wait for me there. I'll only be an hour." I said while walking in to the cargo area to find Juno practising sparring with proxy hand to hand.

Juno just stopped and looked at me expecting me to tell her more. I knew from my days with Vader that she would question my every move unless I told her that it was a part of the mission. "I am going to pick up a prophesied boy on the planet" I said and walked out to retrieve my lightsaber in my quarters. Juno didn't ask as she knew that I wouldn't tell her. Without speaking I saw her walk to the cockpit and to take off towards the planet from their lunar base.

An hour later outside 4 privet drive

Juno had landed in some park to drop me off while she circled around the planet a few times waiting for me to complete my mission. I let the force guide me as soon as Juno left I let it led me to the boy and I am standing outside the house at 1am in the morning. I was wearing a Jedi robe that I found on Dantooine. It was the robe of a Jedi council member. **_(Like the one obi-one wore in episode 3 without the brown cloak.)_** I also had another additional blue crystal lightsaber to my already blue lightsaber. I was of course using my preferred form reverse shien style in dual grip for both my Lightsabers.

As I took a step forward towards the door I felt a presence like a kind of red shield blocking the entire dwelling. I couldn't physically enter it, it seemed like it was protecting the entire house from unknowns. The strange thing was though it seemed like it was made of pure force energy.' I am not going to cross whoever made this, I thought'. They would have to be pretty powerful to shield a whole house.

As powerful as the barrier was, a good powerful force push would solve this problem and allow me to enter the area of the shield. As I hooked my lightsabers back on my utility belt, I took a step back and raised a powerful ball of raw force energy with both of my hands and pushed it forwards as hard as I could towards the dwelling. With the force of the blast on the red shield it faltered as soon as the two met and completely failed soon after.

With the red shield gone I was free to proceed in to the 'house'.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore's point of view<strong>

Unbeknownst to Galen a certain very old Albus Dumbledore felt his enchantments fail around the house Harry was in. He got up the speed you would expect of a younger more athletic man and went straight to Minerva McGonagall's personal quarters and sent a student to get professor sprout and tell them to meet them by the front gate. When all of them were there they left the castle grounds to disapparate to harry potters house.

When we arrived there I studied the scene with horror as the blood enchantments protecting the house from anything Magical was gone and the door to the muggle house was gone, blasted off its hinges and in to the garden.

'Homenum revelio' I said. It revealed three humans, one was the man known as Vernon Dursley, next was Lilly Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley and the next was Dudley Dursley. But harry potter wasn't there. I went and searched through the house from bottom to attic just in case, but alas it was no luck Harry just wasn't there. On further examination of the muggles the large male adult had smoke coming from his body like he was on fire but minus the flames with burnt skin. The rest were just unconscious, like they had been stupefied.

"I'll let the muggle authorities' deal with this" I said to Minerva and sprout. I Gathered the other two professors and apparated away. Albus Dumbledore was unaware he was being watched by an undetected renegade sith. He was using ancient sith technique to cloak yourself and be invisible to others he could run while invisible and not be noticed as well. He had a young child in his arms by the name of Harry Potter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later back on the rogue shadow on the moon<strong>

"Juno I am going to train and raise this boy in the ways of the force when he is old enough, to do that I'll need to set up a permanent base here on the moon since it is far enough away from the empire for them not to notice us Any questions" I said

"Apart from when we're leaving"

I smirked and saw Juno take off and go into hyperspace. I thought she was truly beautiful I looked forward to the day we were in a relationship. I had the boy in my arms still and was just about to set him down when I heard the ship lift of in to the void. I set him in to a makeshift bed then made my way to my training chambers to train while proxy was watching the child.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later.<strong>

To avoid stealing I went to a specialized droid dealer on rishi who had a couple of old B1 battle droids. Of course they were being used for building and mining and they could go in to space without needing oxygen which is better than using humans, just in case though I was buying 200 deactivated old 'super' battle droids for security. This whole thing was inside the Luna surface of course. 200 old b1 battle droids I purchased were building the whole thing as well as a mini droid factory inside the lunar crust with a ship yard which will build me a new ship. It will also build me new Training chambers and living quarters and recreational as well as a whole lot more. The whole thing is designed to be self-sufficient with us never needing to get food. Also we got some animals from the planet below something called a 'sheep' which has wool for clothes as well as a strange animal called a chicken we cloned the sheep to produce more animals for food.

I also got a few C-9979 landing craft fitted with a hyperdrives of the modern day. As well as upgrading my ship the rogue shadow.

The boy was 5 so that meant he was to start his training. It had been 5 months since the start of his training and he knew how to use the force like a knight. He also had his lightsaber which was golden yellow. It was a bit big for him but he'll grow. He had unnaturally scruffy hair which I wasn't fond of as it was a disadvantage in battle, so I asked him if he wanted to shave his hair like me. He, of course said no so I did it without him asking, it grew back overnight. I suspected it was that strange force on the planet below. I had actually been down on to the planet a few times to find out how they use the force. It was an interesting find; they use a wand to control what they call magic. I had since purchased a wand from a place called Diagon alley after I proved I was a 'wizard'. I had translated 'muggle ' money to 'galleons' to purchase all I needed. My wand was made of dark oak wood and thestrel hair which I was told was the strangest thing 'ollivander' had ever seen as he had never even seen me.

I had also bought all spell books I could find even dark magic ones in Knockturn alley as well as school students' text books years 1-7 as they were for beginners which was me. I also got dark magic textbooks for every branch of magic including pagan rituals and of every kind of magic I could find which I got from Knockturn alley. I was going to learn magic, both aspects of it. After reading a few spell books one particular spell caught my eye, it was the transfiguration. In a dark magic spell book there was a spell to change your looks this was in the normal spell books as well.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years, 11 months later<strong>

Tomorrow is Harry's birthday he is 11. I am taking him to magical diagon alley for some ice cream which I know he'll love as well as to get him enrolled in to Hogwarts to get him to learn his heritage of magic. I know the magical world hasn't seen harry potter since he was 'kidnapped'. So I had to play it right. I had also given harry a droid companion. He was an assassin droid. He was fitted from the old assassin battle droids with the cis years ago. It had a full personality as well as a tendency to hate the empire. It had a stealth field generator as well as a personal ray shield.

I also added a bit runes to the assassin droid. One was so it never rusted and could go into water with no problem; the next was to its modified DC-17 blaster which was standard in my personal army. It added a never ending extension charm to the ammo clip so it never runs out or overheated because of a freezing rune. All this was standard across my 200 super battle droids and the 800 B1 battle droids I had improved their model so they were less thin and more bulky like the assassin droid but made out of a local metal I found on mars from what the locals called it, the metal was a stronger enhanced version of titanium which courtesy of me was what my personal army was made of. The droids also handled the maintenance of the station.

I myself had progressed very well in magic because of how much of a quick learner I am. I learnt every ability spell hex charm known to wizards and most of them seriously over powered. Curses were a different matter I had trouble at first but I got the hang of them and now know every single one they had. I had even starting experimenting with spells and creating new ones concerning the force and magic. One example is using the force and various spells mixing them together to create a masterful mind control ability (dominate mind force power and the imperio curse) that no one can resist unlike the magical version. I also mixed and created another new spell using force push (raw force energy) and the simple spell lacarum inflamare so I can use the force to cast them wordlessly as well as send a ball of fire to people. There were others, many others in fact but the fact is I am the most powerful force user that ever lived. I also did become an animagi a few years back, it was pretty easy and the form it took was a local creature known as a Bengal tiger. It represented my traits, very protective of my young and a willingness to kill as well as a protective personality.

When tomorrow morning came he was officially 11. Me and harry apparated to Hogsmede to go to Hogwarts. I had my two lightsaber with me in my sleeves and my dark oak wood and thestrel hair wand in my hand. I found apparating easier than bringing the ship and could do it as long it was in local distances either on the moon or on earth. With a loud -CRACK- the familiar feeling of being crushed came and went and harry officially entered the wizarding world.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRYS POINT OF VIEW<strong>

I had grown in the force over these past 6 years and knew many lightsaber styles and powers. I could force choke, dominate someone's mind, heal people of various injuries, move with force enhanced speed and strength, I was very good in hand to hand combat, very powerful force push and almost superhuman like senses. But at heart I was noble, kind and very friendly. I wanted to meet someone my own age as all I had seen these past 10 years was Juno who was like a mother to me and my master and father like figure Galen. I knew his past with Vader but the empire hadn't found us in the last 10 years so we were fine.

When dad apparated us to Hogsmede as he called it. I had never seen anything like it, the buildings were old English style and small but it was amazing. My dad let me go in a sweet shop and buy some things with some massive gold coins he called galleons. He never told me how he even got an income but I suspected it was illegally. My dad quickly took my hand and led me 10 minutes down a small lane. A massive castle came in to view after 10 minutes, with numerous turrets and towers and big front gates. My dad with a wave of his wand sent a patronus to the so called 'head master' so he could enrol me in the school.

An old man came in to view 40 minutes later with 10 other people behind him all at a brisk pace. They unlocked the gate and my dad's grip on his wand and one of his lightsaber tightened. A year ago started to notice instead of just using 2 lightsaber my dad used one lightsaber which was the colour white which he got from Dantooine's crystal caves and his wand in his other hand. That's what he was doing right now minus his lightsaber being lit which was what worried me.

They all drew their wands and aimed them at my father. I got my lightsaber out while my father ignited his and aimed his wand at them. They stared at me in shock like they hadn't ever seen me before.

The old man spoke first. "Are you harry potter"

"You DONT SPEAK TO HIM, now lower your wands"

"if you are the one that kidnapped harry I am going to have to ask you to drop all your weapons and give them to me"

"He is my father he didn't kidnap me" I said

"Harry keep quiet" Galen whispered to me.

"My dear boy is not your father you have been misled"

"I SAID NOT TO SPEAK TO HIM" my father's anger got the best of him but he didn't attack first as a stunning spell came from them first.

"Stupefy" the greasy black haired man said Galen just flicked it away with his lightsaber.

Unfortunately for them that was the last straw and Galen launched his vicious combination of force and magic. My father used one of his custom spells called explosima a mix of force push and bomarda maxima. This left a big crater with five left standing. The rest were unconscious and badly injured with robes torn and blood all over them. He was then forced to the defensive as the five launched more stunning spells which he deflected with his lightsaber knocking three more unconscious. The two that were standing was the greasy black haired man and the old man...


	2. Chapter 2

**_By the way guys I have updated this chapter and added a bit about Juno in as well as a lot of extra interaction going on between the characters._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and I will try to follow all the help provided by(reviews) putting it in the story. I'll try not to give too much away but I plan for harry to obviously go to Hogwarts and will be from his point of view mostly from here on out I Will also be giving you a true edge to the story at the end of Harrys year one with Galen Marek's point of view. I will be putting a pairing in the story, harry and someone else as suggested by the kind reviewer philosophize. As I said I'll try not to give too much away. I also realised I didn't put a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own anything and will not profit from this work of fiction that goes for star wars and harry potter._**

**_By the way I am changing the wood type for Harry's wand to cedar to fit his new personality and power. There have been no known wand carriers that have cedar wood so I took that as the wood being for very powerful wizards. Galen's wand has the same core as the elder wand by the way thestrel hair. It just has a different core, dark oak._**

**_Again thanks for the reviews I am just revising grammar and spelling mistakes. Ill upload chapter 3 as soon as I am finished with the grammar and spelling mistakes. I will also fix the mistake I made with Juno regarding her disappearing from the story completely._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2: enrolment<span>_**

**Still from Harrys point of view**

**_Previously _**

**They all drew their wands and aimed them at my father. I got my lightsaber out while my father ignited his and aimed his wand at them. They stared at me in shock like they hadn't ever seen me before.**

**The old man spoke first. "Are you harry potter"**

**"You DONT SPEAK TO HIM, now lower your wands"**

**"****if you are the one that kidnapped harry I am going to have to ask you to drop all your weapons and give them to me"**

**"He is my father he didn't kidnap me" I said**

**"Harry keep quiet" Galen whispered to me.**

**"My dear boy is not your father you have been misled"**

**"I SAID NOT TO SPEAK TO HIM" my father's anger got the best of him but he didn't attack first as a stunning spell came from them first.**

**"Stupefy" the greasy black haired man said Galen just flicked it away with his lightsaber.**

**Unfortunately for them that was the last straw and Galen launched his vicious combination of force and magic. My father used one of his custom spells called explosima a mix of force push and bomarda maxima. This left a big crater with five left standing. The rest were unconscious and badly injured with robes torn and blood all over them. He was then forced to the defensive as the five launched more stunning spells which he deflected with his lightsaber knocking three more unconscious. The two that were standing was the greasy black haired man and the old man...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NOW<span>_**

There was a tense standoff as the greasy black haired man snarled at my dad. My dad did the same; I was about to leap and attack when a stunning spell suddenly was flying at me. I deflected it with my lightsaber. The old man just did a basic shield spell just in time before the spell struck his 'protego'. The old man spoke "I do believe I have never seen that curse you attacked us with at the start my dear boy" addressing my father. "I will lower my wand if you lower your...weapons" his eyes cautiously looking over mine and my father's lightsabers. There was a friendly glint in his eyes when he looked kindly towards me. I suddenly felt a gentle poke in my defensive shields in my head but lucky my training with the force was able to block this out. Me and dad lowered our weapons simultaneously.

The old man turned and spoke to the black haired man who I learnt to be called Severus Snape and said "get madam pomfrey out here to heal the wounded, now Severus"

"Now let's go inside shall we" 'Dumbledore' said. My dad still looked cautiously at Dumbledore as we followed the old man inside. When we arrived in to the entrance hall we preceded into a gigantic hall with floating candles and big windows at the end of the hall with multiple doors leading off, I suspect to different areas of the castle. The hall had one single 5 seater table in the middle so, we sat down and my dad talked first, giving credit to him I would have thought he killed every single one but he didn't so they were lucky to live really. "I actually came here to get my ADOPTED SON WHO WAS GETTING FUCKING ABUSED BY HIS OWN FUCKING RELATIVES, enrolled in magic school. I didn't kidnap him I liberated him from years of malnutrition and abuse" I had never actually heard my father curse before so he must be seriously raging inside but in control of himself still, that meant his anger management was getting better.

"I assure you i didn't know he was getting abused and we graciously accept him here. But what i am interested in is your magical skills, you cast a single spell that put 5 Hogwarts teachers in hospital and deflected stunning spells with strange weapons that you have in your sleeves." Dumbledore spoke calmly after being shouted in the face by my dad with that same glint in his eyes. "He appears safe and sound with you so I think I'll leave him there". The old man was talking like he actually had a choice in the matter.

"I mastered spells known to wizard kind years ago. I can control the spell fiendfye and since then I have been experimenting with creating new ones. What you saw is called explosima, it creates a medium sized explosion and a very powerful blast wave that knocks you back 10 metres if you aren't shielding yourself. I, of course have more spells that I have created but I am not sharing them with _'you'_. No offence to you though"

The old man studied my father closely before shrugging and asking us "since you have a wand and are very advanced in magic, tell me do you know have an income to let harry come to this school"

"Yes I have no need of assistance with money I was only saying that the boy would wish to come to the school."

"Of course Mr..."

"Sorry, I am Galen Marek and this is my boy harry."

"Of course Mr Marek, term starts on September 1st and you'll find all you need in diagon alley, now I must ask you to leave and I must check with the wounded".

We left from the great hall and Hogwarts and apparated to diagon alley. He left me some galleons to buy some food while he went to get some money at home. He left me at the leaky cauldron when I was counting down to the second when people were going to notice me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galen's point of view<span>_**

That senile old man was a fucking prick. These guys attacked harry and me and basically threw us out of the school. Despite all that business I was just surprised that I had kept calm talking to this guy, he was clearly a control freak. Now though I was going to check on my 'income' sources. I disapparated as soon as I got in to muggle London to a house in an area known as east ham. I had found out about the illegal drugs on this planet so I tracked down a few dealers and used my mind control spell mixed with the force power called dominate mind and I named it 'Dominim' that Is how I do the spell. I actually did grow drugs and got dealers to sell them. I gave cocaine and weed to the dealers so I would gain. Currently because of how widespread the operation was I was making an equivalent of $1,000,000 a fortnight. I stored all my money on my base on the moon. But I hadn't visited these guys in a while so I was here to find out what's going on. As soon as I was outside the muggle terraced house I saw someone in a black car watching the house. I always check my surroundings for traps before I walk into a situation. The house its self-had yellow police tape around it with metal boarded up windows.

"Fuck the damn authorities got the dealer; I'm going to have to kill him now." I said quietly.

I made my way down the street but a squad of police officers with semi-automatic sub machine guns were running towards me from that black car and from the alley two doors up from me. They had the letters NCA on their backs. (National crime agency, by the way and it's the British equivalent of the FBI). I smiled as they were running towards me. They didn't know it yet but they really had no chance of stopping me let alone arresting me.

They raised their weapons at me and shouted "put your hands on your head and get to the floor" I laughed inwardly as they still haven't even got blaster weapon technology, this planet was so primitive and yet it had a high concentration of force sensitive people. I used a powerful force repulse which threw them several meters backwards and flying into some cars. They survived so I brought my lightsaber out and quickly severed their heads, leaving one alive. I grabbed their weapons so I could study them, and shrunk them down and put them in my backpack.

Dispatching these humans was all too easy, even storm troopers were better than these. I Apparated this human to my droids on the moon so they could put him in the brig which I had built in addition to the main base a few years ago, it was located a few miles westward inside lunar surface, but with no entrance or exit as I had them sealed as soon as the place was built, so if there was any break out they wouldn't be getting out very far. Luckily I stored a few droids with blasters in there really. I apparated over to my bank vault which coincidentally i had built the same time as the brig. This vault was made of a 6 ft. thick door of durasteel which is the same thing most Starships are made of.

I suddenly got an idea about Harry's finances. I was going to open him up a vault at gringotts. I grabbed 5 hiking backpacks and stuffed all of them with $1000 bundles of $100 bills and shrunk each backpack down and put them all inside each other. After I collected all the money I disapparated back to the leaky cauldron to collect Harry. I saw harry finishing eating and a line of people, no doubt waiting to greet him like a god. I was only gone 15 minutes though so it wasn't too bad.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HARRYS POINT OF VIEW<span>_**

My father had just left when people started to turn and stare at me. A man next to me muttered my name to the person next to him and gossip spread throughout the pub. I brushed them off and strolled up to the bar and ordered some all-day English breakfast and some butterbeer. I also found a strange liking for butterbeer. A line of people started to form behind me to greet me after I had finished eating when dad came back. He had a smile on his face and blood all over his Jedi robes which meant he had killed someone. It wasn't the first time I had seen him like this, a few years ago I had seen him come back with a hand which had been cut off with a spell. I didn't mind but it was downright embarrassing and his appearance was very intimidating to the people in the pub. I just regret the loss of life when It was probably completely unnecessary.

"Come on son let's go" my father's appearance had dispersed the line of people. My father gave a particularly strange turban man a hateful look before proceeding to buy all my stuff for school. We first went to gringotts to set up an account. My dad had brought more than a few thousand dollars he had brought $5 million which was all shrunk down in a backpack inside a backpack and it went on. In total for my schooling and just my money the 5 million us dollars converted over to 496,524 galleons 5 sickles and 17 Knuts. It was a fairly large amount really; although I had no knowledge of money whatsoever I didn't even know what I could buy with it. We also found out that my birth parents had left a trust fund for me. We merged the two vaults and created a larger fund.

After 2 hours at midday we finished in gringotts and many investments later we made our way over to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. My father waited outside while I walked in. It was a narrow shop like everything in this country, with an overly proud snobby blond boy standing on a stool while a woman was waving tape measure around him, I assume to measure him. Through years of physical and mental training I was in a very fit condition for my age but of course I had the force so my speed strength agility and senses far surpassed the fittest human in the world, even my father. The blonde boy with his snobbish attitude instantly made me dislike him. I hate people who look down their nose on others, look at the emperor he was very xenophobic and unfair. I made my way towards the counter and said I needed robes for Hogwarts, she ushered me over to a stool next to the blonde boy I groaned quietly, I knew he was going to talk to me and I didn't want to talk to him. I stepped on to the stool and she used her wand to measure me with the tape measure.

The blonde boy next to me asked "so I assume you're going to Hogwarts then, what house do you think you'll be in , I'll be in Slytherin like every Malfoy before me" he boasted. I just shrugged and replied "only time will tell as the hat sorts you based on your inner thoughts". That just utterly confused him and said quietly "sounds like ravenclaw". A Woman came and gave him a package and he walked out without another word. 5 minutes later I had finished with my very own package of Hogwarts robes and other items. A further 60 minutes later I had finished buying everything except my wand and my pet which I was allowed to bring to school.

My father disappeared to somewhere so I went to the wand shop by myself. When I was outside the store I stepped inside. I was greeted by row upon row of long shelves filled with small boxes which held wands from what I heard from dad. I walked towards the counter and no one was here so I rang a little bell and a man walked quietly into view and stopped staring straight at me. "I wondered when you would be coming to get your wand, always an exciting time for any new witch or wizard. I remember when your parents were coming to get their first wands" He said. He left rather abruptly and came back 2 minutes later with an armful of wand boxes. He gave me a blackthorn and dragon heartstring wand. "Well, give it a wave" he said after I had it in my hand just staring at it because I didn't know what to do. I waved the wand and a shelf collapsed at the back, "no, no and no that's not rights". He snatched the wand from my hand and gave me a cedar wood wand and phoenix feather core. A warm feeling spread across my arm to body and red sparks shot out the end.

"Strange Mr potter, there has been no known wand carriers of cedar wood in recent history. It is extremely rare to see a carrier. My father always used to say to treat cedar carriers with respect. You must have a big future, be careful not to let all that power go to your Head. It is also strange because of the fact that, that phoenix feather core gave one other feather, just one and it gave you that scar". I looked at him strangely and because I already knew the infamous story. I had actually seen the events of that night through a pensive. I paid 7 galleons and swiftly left. I didn't like this man; he had a strange aura about him.

When I left ollivaders and I found my father conversing in fluent Welsh Gaelic to a druid priest, they were renowned for dark magic so being in the open like this must mean something. From what my father said the force can translate all languages if you concentrate with the force. Also from what my father said druid priests were known to practise sacrificial dark magic, but they weren't evil themselves though. I needed to learn that trick with the languages I thought. When my father saw me he smiled at me and said goodbye to the priest. He walked over to me and we made our way to the pet shop.

"Now son, I have an idea for your pet. How about you bring something that you can talk to"

"What do you mean you mean dad" I said

"Well of course, you are going to become an animagi but to have an idea of what you might become I want you to cast a patronus with your wand."

"But I haven't even cast a spell yet I haven't got nearly enough power for that ".

"All you do is think of your happiest memory, and I don't just mean anything I mean a time when you were truly happy and with wand in hand say expecto patronum."

"You want me to do it now, but we are in the middle of a crowded street."

"Just do it and you'll find out your true companion?"

"OK then I suppose" I took my wand out of its box. I tried to think of the happiest memory I ever had. The result was when I was 5 and I had seen my father use the force and he said he was going to train me, that was the happiest day of my life

I aimed my wand towards the sky while thinking of that memory channelling some of the force in to it as well I chanted "expecto patronum". To my complete and utter surprise a big silvery Phoenix burst out in all its pride. People around gasped in shock and gave a round of applause to the young Wizard.

I looked at my dad and he said to me "it's settled then you're getting an owl, come In with me"

We went in to the pet shop to find animals of all sorts' frogs' toads cats dogs snakes owls and much more. I wandered over to the bird section and to find a majestic and beautiful white owl that was female. I want this one I thought. I continued to stare at the bird, how long I have no idea. My father tapped my shoulder, I turned round and he said to some guy at the counter that we'll take that one. We walked out of the shop with a caged beautiful white owl. Since we had everything we apparated home.

The rest of the time before Hogwarts passed quickly with training and having a permanent presence in the magical world with my father buying Bletchingdon park manor house. **(Real house by the way)** It was beautiful coming with 130 acres of land, 9 bedrooms and 7 reception rooms. It had everything from massively stocked libraries to saloons and a magnificent staircase hall. The first floor has an ensuite master bedroom with 8 other bedrooms and 2 staff flats. It has a swimming pool with a sauna and spa pool and a playroom with snooker and pool tables, store rooms, wine cellar and many more. The accommodation on the grounds also includes a 2 bedroom lodge cottage and separate 3 bedroom cottage. The gardens were absolutely beautiful with a tennis court, grassland, parkland, woodland and lakes. All rooms had very high ceilings and wide spacious rooms.

This estate cost us £15 million British pounds this though was nothing compared to my dad's savings of over $100,000,000 or $100 million. He will cut his illegal operations in 6 months in the drug industry and buy houses up and down the country and all over the world. He bought a whole street of houses in one city in England. He employed staff for the house and groundskeepers for the gardens; he had maintence crews and technicians on call at the house. It was truly a wonder of the muggle world. To keep up appearances he bought a few luxury and sport cars obviously magically modified. Whenever we trained for the force though we apparated up to the moon, which was being maintained by the droids. (Just an interesting fact the house for 15 million pounds cost 3 million Galleons)

Finally after a month of absolutely loving my new home and the open fresh air and breakfast in bed brought by the butlers I was going to Hogwarts. The morning I was due to go I got woken up by the staff as usual and breakfast in bed. My father mainly employed squibs, wizards, witches or muggles that were aware of the magical world. The wages were good as well with 100 Galleons, a month. This was because there wasn't much work in the magical world at the minute and if it meant keeping a permanent presence then he would have to have something to do with the magical world. He also created a new title of the house of Marek. It was a newly established lordship but he was making an attempt to fit in. I of course was the heir of the house of Marek; it was one of the richest in the magical world as well. He made this official with gringotts. He also made me officially his adopted son through the ministry of magic. He opened up a gringotts vault for the house of Marek to put over 10 million galleons in there as well as numerous deeds to properties in the muggle world. He gave permission to the goblins to make investments here and there so he got more money as well. His actions gave him considerable influence in the magical world. As an old saying goes "money can buy anything".

Juno was enjoying this planet as well; she actually got a job as a pilot in the muggle world with those airplanes she was a pilot. So we rarely see her these days. She was a mother to me for all intents and purposes as she and Galen had taken care of me from a young age. She and Galen had actually married as well; it was very obvious they harboured feelings for each other I was just counting to the time that I had a brother some time.

I got up after breakfast and gathered all my school stuff together. I could have had the staff do this but I wanted to make sure I had everything. I also gathered a few of dads advanced spell books meant for someone that was at least 17 if not 18. My dad did have a very large collection of books/spell books so he wouldn't mind. When all my school stuff was ready I asked the staff to bring it down to the car, which was magically expanded. Since my father was working in the ministry as an Auror, due to start today after he drops me off. My dad hired accountants and property managers to take care of his real estate empire as well as many others from gringotts. This was officially the start of his job as he started training to be an Auror last year and he completed the course 4 weeks ago. Today was the first official day of his job.

I had made progress on becoming an animagi and I was officially an unregistered animagi like my dad. He was an orange and black Bengali tiger. I was a beautiful red and gold phoenix. As I was technically an animal I could talk with my white owl I named Hedwig. I learnt that she liked the simple things in her life like food and sleep. She did have a great personality as well. I found out that owls could be used to deliver letters as well. I also learnt from my dad that phoenix could transport themselves instantly to places using their unique method of travel. There are even legends of them transporting to an alternate universe that would be useful with dad as well. My dad also said that wands had traces on them to detect under aged magic. As he had such a large knowledge of magic in only 8 years of learning he removed it with an old pagan ritual which was conducted on the moon so the ministry couldn't track it. I could perform magic wherever I wanted to now.

He was picking up another family of wizards as well. Strangely enough he had made friends with Arthur Weasley a red headed man who had a fascination with muggles. He recognised my dad and found out about his wealth and power through the muggle newspapers. After a drink or two at the leaky cauldron he had agreed to help with the pickup of his family as there were so much of them it was always a challenge getting them to kings cross. This car was a custom made Holden (it's an Australian car company) which he had bought from a wizard mechanic. According to the mechanic it went 5 times as fast as a normal muggle car and was invisible to muggles at the touch of a button. It was a long and slender luxury car with black tinted windows and a silver body. The model was a Caprice V-Series. My dad had a few modifications made to it as well. Such as an upgraded engine, this allowed it to go faster than any normal car, the black tinted windows and some runes applied such as it being 'alive' which allowed auto-pilot.

We departed for the Weasley household ready to get there in 36 minutes exactly. We left at 9:15am exactly. I had never been to a wizard house before but this house looked like it was standing by magic alone. The yard was very messy with a couple of chicken's walking out of their pens and the red headed family wasn't waiting for us but it looked like they were rushing to get ready though inside. We got out to open their front gate and drove inside. I walked up to their house and the door was open, motherly middle aged red headed women came out and kindly greeted me saying.

"You must be Harry dear, yes as you can see we are very much disorganized but we will be out in a second dear." I longed for a family like this, it was perfect. The homeliness of the house was perfect and absolutely brilliant. I could tell I would be coming back here a few times. This family was just perfect. Mrs Weasley walked back through the door and came back two minutes later with a plate of English breakfast for me.

"Harry dear here is some more breakfast, you are a growing boy"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" the more food I had the more force reserves I could draw upon. So I sat down and started eating. I heard Mrs Weasley scolding another red headed son.

"George, we needed to be ready and get there by 11 am and are distracting Ron, you know how he is and you're always picking on him. If you keep doing this at school I _will_ bring you home" she threatened and walked back inside.

George sighed and walked over to me and said "_hi_, from what dads been telling us you must be harry"

"Yeah I am, pleased to meet you "I offered out my hand. A grin appeared on his face. And he took my hand.

As soon as he took my hand I felt a mild electric shock. I recoiled immediately and started to massage my hand, he started laughing. I looked at his hand and saw one of those muggle prank devices that give you a mild shock when you shake someone's hand. _An old but classic prank_ I must say. A grin appeared on my face and I started laughing as well at how stupid I could be to not look at someone's hand before I shake it. After a minute or two of laughing another redhead came out, this one looked exactly like George, like he was a clone.

"Fred, good to know this one is a prankster as well, unlike our dear brother" before both of them had a chance to say anything else an idea appeared in my head. I took out my wand and muttered an incantation silently and their hair turned bright pink. They both stared at me, then each other and started laughing at each other's hair; I joined in because they looked absolutely ridiculous. Mrs Weasley came out soon after there was a raucous of laughter coming from all three of us.

She stared at the twins and said "I won't even ask finite" she muttered the end spell and their hair turned the signature red again. They dragged their trunks towards the car.

Soon after the previous incident the youngest red headed boy came barging out of the door very angrily with his Hogwarts trunk, If I wasn't so self-aware than I would have gone flying but he merely barged in to me lightly as I almost moved mostly out of the way. He was mumbling something about Fred, George and pranks. Poor kid I thought. Being the brothers of them two must be murder.

When he saw me he said "sorry mate my brothers have been pain this morning, who are you?"

I replied saying "it's OK I'm harry potter" I moved my hand forward to shake his. But he stared at me in wide disbelief and said "really well than where's your scar, I swear if this is another one of Georges pranks I will kill him that Fu..."

A loud booming bossy voice came from the inside "Ronald Weasley I hope you were not about to curse " the red head called Ron groaned at his mother's reaction.

"No mum" he sighed.

I spoke to him first and showed him my scar "here let me show you" I lifted my hair slightly revealing my scar. His eyes widened in surprise and his mother came in and just looked worriedly at me then my father. He was dressed in his Auror's works uniform. This consisted of a leather dark green jacket with straps across the chest at the top and another along his stomach area and black combat trousers and steel toe capped black boots. It was very muggle like but allowed more freedom than wizard or Jedi robes. He also had shaved black hair only having stubble like hair. I also suspected he altered the clothing somehow with runes to offer some amount of protection.

Then the rest of the family came out there was Ron of course and Fred and George. The others were unknown to me. There was a tall looking kid who had a red P Badge on his chest very proudly. I guessed he was the Gryffindor prefect because of the red colour of the P. There was also a young but already captivating and beautiful young girl. When she came out she looked at me very shyly and looked away looking for her mother. Her gaze settled on my father and his car.

Molly as I was told aka Mrs Weasley was talking to my dad. "Are you sure this car is going to fit my entire family and yours" I heard her ask my dad. "I assure you it has been magically expanded to accommodate up to 12 people ma'am."

"OK then, kids in the car then" Molly said she still looked warily at the car though. My dad just scowled at that and walked up to the Weasley children and said "OK I will load your stuff in to my car" with wave of his wand every trunk was levitating in the air loading it's self in the boot of the car, which was magically expanded of course. There was a squeak of surprise from the youngest red head as the trunks started moving. Soon after we got in to the car and started driving to kings cross. I sat in between Ron and his sister Ginevra Weasley.

When we finally got to kings cross and all had trolleys for our trunks and animals. We proceeded to platform 9 and 3/4. This was in between the wall of platforms 9 and 10. While we were walking there I noticed an obviously muggle born witch struggling to find where to go. She had a Hogwarts trunk that was how I noticed her. She was called 'Hermione'. She was obviously dumbfounded as to where to go so I approached her and said "excuse me, are you going to Hogwarts by any chance". She just nodded and said "yes I can't find the platform it's says on the ticket platform 9 and 3/4 but that doesn't exist."

I just said "Well obviously it can't be so muggles can find it so it is through a hidden barrier in between platforms 9 and 10". She blushed at that, I guessed it was from not knowing something so important. "Follow me" I said. I walked back over to the Weasley to find them already gone it was just me my dad and Hermione and her parents. "Just walk straight through that wall and you'll find the train." She looked at me then gasped when she saw my scar; she looked away quickly and blushed again. She ran straight into the wall without another word. Me and my father followed. The Weasley twins helped me put my trunk on the train. I went to find a compartment with Ron at the end of the train as Hermione had disappeared.

We sat down and when the train started to move we started to talk about quidditch for a while and a couple of hours in to the journey, Hermione came in and said "I am looking for a toad have you seen one, a boy named Neville has lost it". When she noticed me she blushed, she tried to hide it but failed and Ron answered first "no why would we ha..." I interrupted Ron and answered more politely and said "no Hermione we haven't but I'll help you look if you'd like" I earned a scold from Ron who looked at me strangely.

Hermione replied slightly stuttering nervously saying "n-no t-that's OK" she left abruptly again and closed the door. I looked at Ron and shrugged and then a woman with a trolley with lots of sweets and snacks came in and said "anything off the trolley dears". I of course bought at least 3 of everything and I felt sorry for Ron for him not being as well of as me and my father and let him have half of everything.

He asked me after we ate all the sweets and snacks "why do you live with that Auror then I thought you were placed with muggles and how are you so rich, your father came out of nowhere".

I knew this would come one day so I just thought I would be honest with him and sighed and said "my 'relatives' were abusing me and my dad rescued me and raised me and adopted me while making a whole lot of money. I can't tell you how my dad raised money I'll just say he is good in investing money and ran into an inheritance."

"So what's it like to be one of the youngest and richest wizards in the UK and I'll bet you enjoyed that house your dad brought." He said

"It was brilliant; the house had 130 acres of land so my dad said he would set up a quidditch pitch for next summer".

The conversation went on and on until that snobbish blond boy waltzed in to the compartment like he owned the train. He looked directly at me and said "so, I've heard _harry potter_ is coming to Hogwarts I'm Draco Malfoy this is Crab and that is Goyle" indicating to the two thugs behind him. He looked at Ron before saying "you don't want to make friends with the _blood traitors_". He sneered the words blood traitors. He had gone too far. This kid seemed to know how to push the right buttons. So I got up and said.

"I think you need to politely go fuck yourself and get out before I make you" I said anger getting the best of me. While force choking him, I was so fixed I didn't notice Ron's brother shouting my name. I let go of Malfoy force pushed him out of the compartment and slammed the door leaving the 3 thugs unconscious. Ron just looked at me shocked. I looked outside the window and thought we are going to get there soon so I said to Ron "we better changing into our robes we'll be there soon". Ron was still looking at me but went to pull his robes over his head I preceded to do the same.

Ron broke the silence a minute later and said "what was that"

I replied saying "just something my dad taught me". He looked at me warily before shrugging and we went back to talking before a round faced boy called Neville came in and said "guys have you seen my toad I lost it before and gran will kill me If I tell her." I truly felt sorry for the fact of him having such an unpopular pet. I beat Ron to it this time and said "no but I will bring it to you if I find it."

He walked out and said "thanks guys"

10 minutes later we arrived in Hogsmede train station. There was going to be repercussions with Malfoy I thought but if that old man says anything I will just phoenix travel to my dad. This is going to be a long night I thought.

**_More coming soon_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews by the way I really do appreciate them. The same as all the favourites _**

**_By the way guys I have updated this chapter and added a bit about Juno in as well as a lot of extra interaction going on between the characters._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all thank you for the reviews and favourites. You have inspired me to keep going, I had a short break over Christmas and my birthday of course so. I have also been toying with other crossover ideas but ill keep them locked up for now. A reviewer asked me what happened to Juno and in complete honesty I forgot about her. I'll update chapter 2 with an extra paragraph at the end soon after this goes up, I'll also improve the general grammar and spelling mistakes that escaped my sights. Check back for more. So without ado here is chapter 3.**_

_**This time I will reread and insert all the punctuation before I post the chapter to make it more readable.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will unless I become run into an inheritance of over £50billlion. The rights go to the respective companies and so on and so forth.i reiterate once again I don't own shit.**_

_**I also put a warning in because of the rating. I might be swearing and cursing occasionally in this. Also because of the violence that might appear from time to time. In chapter 1 or 2 Galen Marek 'severed heads'. For this reason I have to put it at M.**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**HARRYS POINT OF VIEW**_

_**Previously**_

_**The conversation went on and on until that snobbish blond boy waltzed in to the compartment like he owned the train. He looked directly at me and said "so, I've heard harry potter is coming to Hogwarts I'm Draco Malfoy this is Crab and that is Goyle" indicating to the two thugs behind him. He looked at Ron before saying "you don't want to make friends with the blood traitors". He sneered the words blood traitors. He had gone too far. This kid seemed to know how to push the right buttons. So I got up and said.**_

_**"I think you need to politely go fuck yourself and get out before I make you" I said anger getting the best of me. While force choking him, I was so fixed I didn't notice Ron's brother shouting my name. I let go of Malfoy force pushed him out of the compartment and slammed the door leaving the 3 thugs unconscious. Ron just looked at me shocked. I looked outside the window and thought we are going to get there soon so I said to Ron "we better changing into our robes we'll be there soon". Ron was still looking at me but went to pull his robes over his head I preceded to do the same.**_

_**Ron broke the silence a minute later and said "what was that"**_

_**I replied saying "just something my dad taught me". He looked at me warily before shrugging and we went back to talking before a round faced boy called Neville came in and said "guys have you seen my toad I lost it before and gran will kill me If I tell her." I truly felt sorry for the fact of him having such an unpopular pet. I beat Ron to it this time and said "no but I will bring it to you if I find it."**_

_**He walked out and said "thanks guys" **_

_**10 minutes later we arrived in Hogsmede train station. There was going to be repercussions with Malfoy I thought but if that old man says anything I will just phoenix travel to my dad. This is going to be a long night I thought. **_

_**Now**_

Soon after the train pulled into Hogsmede station, me and Ron got off the train and made our way over to a giant shouting for first years to go over to him. He wasn't actually a giant of course, he was a half giant. After every first year was here, Hagrid led us to a series of small boats big enough for 4 people. "4 to a boat" I heard him say. I made my way over to Ron and started to get into a boat making sure to avoid Malfoy. Ron and I shared our hatred of Malfoy in that respect, his family was taught never to look down on anyone. Regardless of who your parents are, it shouldn't matter I'll bet that some muggle borns are better than pure-bloods. The whole notion of it was ridiculous; this is why they are still stuck in medieval times.

The boy Neville and girl Hermione got in to the same boat as us. Hermione did seem like a shy girl and she had a tendency to blush and avoid me all of a sudden. Neville seems like he is really forgetful. I actually did feel sorry for all muggle-borns in this society as they were at a disadvantage as, unless they studied their Hogwarts books during the summer, most would have no idea about the customs and traditions of the magical world. I was lucky in the aspect of my dad mastering magic in over 6 years and creating his own spells as I was at an advantage over everyone as I could all ready do spells up to third year. Runes of course are my dad's speciality. He is always tinkering with them, he was also enchanting objects as well, and he was more of an expert at that as well. He even taught me one. It was only useful if you were faced against a singular of enemy of course. It didn't harm them just knocked them out. It was a mix of the force power 'force blinding' **(temporarily blinds them)** and the simple Stupefy spell. This knocks them Unconscious and blinds them when you send it at them so they can't see it coming. The wand is obviously the focus and all I have to do is use the force power and channel it through the wand and just say Stupefy so there is no change there is just an extras bit added on, I am just using the force at the same time. No one who doesn't know the force could do it though. I was something of a transfiguration expert as well as I was a phoenix animagi.

When we got off the boats Hagrid led us in to the castle and a strict looking thin, stern woman took charge and led us to a set of big wooden doors with loud murmuring behind it indicating a large number of people were behind them. She said "Before we can start the feast you must be sorted in to your houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each is named after the perspective founders of this school. While you are here your houses are like your families, they will be where you spend your free time, sleep, work and most of all play quidditch. Any good behaviour or work will earn you house points which will be awarded at the end of the year. Any rule breaking will lose points. Stay here and make your selves look presentable while we get ready for you." With her speech she walked through the doors and disappeared. No one bothered to make themselves look presentable and whispers and talking started to break out because of Malfoy saying my name.

All of my year mates were staring at me and whispering about me. I didn't care though as I used the force to calm myself while reciting the Jedi code because of that bastard Malfoy. The stern old women came back a minute later and led us through the doors to the front of the hall. The hall was amazing. It was absolutely beautiful and jaw dropping; the roof was even more amazing though I bet dad could do that to our roof at home.

I heard Hermione say" its enchanted to make it look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: a history once."

That statement just made Ron scowl. Ron was standing right next to me and Hermione was walking next to Neville behind us. When we finally got there Professor McGonagall placed a small three legged stool in front of the crowd of first years and placed a ragged old hat on to it. The hat started to sing and it was ridiculous so I didn't listen and ignored it.

While the hat was singing I kept to my thoughts. My dad had given me all his most of his advanced magic spell books so I could learn like him, very quickly. He learnt magic so quickly because of the force; you can channel some of the force through the wand to help you with magic.

When the hat stopped singing I heard McGonagall call out a name "Abbott, Hannah" she was placed in Hufflepuff.

As McGonagall worked through the list I heard Hermione's name get called out. After a short while she was placed in Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin without the hat even touching his head properly.

After another short while in which my mind blanked out my name was called out. All the chatter in the hall and stopped. You could hear a pin drop. Everyone, even the teachers was looking at me. I made my way slowly over to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on me and I could feel a poke in my mental defences but I let it through as this was how I guessed the hat places you in a house.

Through your memories. I heard a voice inside my head as soon as the hat was placed on my head.

"_Well, well, well I don't think i have ever had someone of your power at such a young age before, interesting very interesting. You are cunning but not enough for Slytherin your loyalty and a thirst for knowledge Is good for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But one trait stands out above all others and it's your courage and will to protect those that are weaker than you, so it had better be" _

_"GRYFFINDOR"_ The hat shouted out loud for everyone's benefit. I took the hat off and made my way over to the table. I was greeted by loud cheering and everyone walking up to me to shake their hands. Nothing ever changes I thought. I shook Ron's brother's hands Percy, Fred and George and sat down next to Hermione. She was just looking at her plate, pretending not to notice me. My red head friend Ron was the same house as me. The headmaster got up from his seat and started to address the crowd.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words: And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you". With that he sat down and mountains and mountains of food piled up high on gold plated dishes appeared in front of my eyes on the table. There were foods of all kinds, from roast beef, chicken, potatoes, chicken drumsticks and many, many more different kinds of food. My friend Ron dug straight in without a second thought. I gathered a big plate of chicken drumsticks, roast beef, 'Yorkshire puddings', a portion of carrots and roast potatoes. Then as I started eating I started to talk to my fellow Gryffindor year mates. Seamus Finnigan one was called. He had a distinctively Irish accent and he said to me.

"So, do you like quidditch Harry?" I had given that some thought and thought the chudley cannons as Ron had supported sounded like my team to support. I had actually seen a game when I was 9 with my dad. He had given me a book which explained all the rules. As the chudley cannons were in the news at the time for beating the Australian team the Woollongong warriors in a friendly I decided I would support them.

"Yes, I do, I support the chudley cannons. Who do you support" I asked

"Me, I support cork, like all the rest of my family. "Seamus commented

Then Ron commented as I could see him snort at Seamus mentioning Cork.

"Cork, they have come 15th for the last 10 years they're rubbish. The chudley cannons even beat the Woollongong warriors. I have a feeling they are going to win the league this year." Ron choked out because his mouth was full with food.

"Chudley cannons, they only won because a rogue bludger took out the Woollongong seeker and keeper. If they weren't injured chudley wouldn't have won." A second year boy near Percy let out.

Then Ron said" are you joking mate, the Australian quidditch league is well not up to British standards. I am sure even cork wouldn't have a problem beating them." The argument went on and on for over 10 minutes half the Gryffindor table were involved now. But as soon as everyone had finished the main course deserts high and low from ice cream to cheese cakes to strawberries and cream and even chocolate gateaux. Ron again piled his plate high with a variety of mostly everything.

I took this chance to talk to Hermione as the conversation had shifted on to blood types, Whether they were half, pure or muggle born. She been quiet all dinner and she were even quieter at this point. I had heard Seamus say to someone "I'm half, my dad's a wizard my mums a muggle." As if it were something to be proud of as he sounded excited about it. This was the point in which Hermione had gone quiet so I took this chance to get to know Hermione better. Ron was a bit too talkative for my tastes.

"So Hermione, did you practise any magic over the summer and do you know any spells" I said trying to be polite.

She looked quite surprised at my attempt to talk to her and she looked really shy as well. She replied intelligently saying "yes I did practise a few of most simple ones like reparo. Of course I did nothing as complex as you though" she said hinting at the front page headline me making the patronus charm did. First years weren't even supposed to do magic before they start but they let them off as they were expected to experiment. I was unaware of the hint of the slight flirt she did.

I said "if you think that's complex you should see some of my other spells I can do" hinting slightly at how hard I had to work to become a animagi especially because I am a phoenix. I had to master the flame transportation as well and that was hard. I wouldn't have done that but it was only because I could use the force that I did it straight away, near enough anyway compared to other wizards. I was only 11 and I was an expert in transfiguration. I was most excited about the flying lessons though.

Then it was the end of the feast as all the dishes and food waste on the plates disappeared and the headmaster stood up and addressed the school. "welcome to Hogwarts young students and before you all go to bed I have a few announcement to say, first I have been asked by Mr Filch that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, second I would wish to warn everyone that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die the most painful death. Now off to bed pip pip. Now would all prefects lead the first years to their dormitories as well." With that everyone stood up and walked towards the door.

Percy was waiting by the doors for all Gryffindor first years and I heard him say" all first years follow me please." Once all first year Gryffindor's were there we followed Percy to the very top of the tower and through two passageways.

We came to a painting who said "password"

Percy replied saying "capot draconis"

The portrait/door swung open and Percy led us in to the common room and said "boys rooms are up the stairs to your right and girls the same to your left. You will find your things already up there by each of your beds" with that me and Ron and Hermione as I saw all made our way to each of our respective beds.

Ron's bed was next to mine. Our uniforms, robes, with the Gryffindor crest already on the robes were laid out on the end of the bed. I dropped of straight to bed while talking to Ron, strangely enough about Quidditch again.

I didn't sleep that night as I was too excited about what I could be learning the next day. I just sat down meditating by the window with my pet companion all night. Until 4 in the morning which is when I decided to go out on to the grounds to train. I first started lightsaber training. Then I was deeply meditating in the force by the black lake as it was very relaxing and peaceful when no one was out here.

I was interrupted when I heard 'Hagrid' say my name

"Harry…Harry what are you doing out here so early" Hagrid said when I was brought out of my trance.

"Oh... I was just meditating. I find it peaceful and relaxing. It is easy to lose yourself for hours doing this". He looked at me strangely before continuing on and saying.

"I'm Hagrid by the way, your old mum used to come to see me all the time." He said while reminiscing. He continued by saying "you can come over for tea on Friday if you'd like to tell me how your lessons have gone.

"Ok then I'll see you at the end of the week then Hagrid" I said while walking inside to get myself cleaned up before breakfast. When Hagrid was out of eyesight I flame transported to outside the portrait/door said the password and walked up to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I cleaned myself up I went down to the common room to leave for breakfast and coincidentally Hermione was walking out of the portrait at the exactly the same time.

"Morning" I said

"Good Morning" she said, while we were walking down the staircase.

"You're up early" I said "excited for today are you"

"Yes I practically jumped out of bed this morning. I can't wait to find out what we are going to learn today" she said while we were nearly there.

"I suspect it will be a starter course for first years on the start of the Year"

When we were there me and Hermione sat down together and started eating breakfast. Ron came down 10 minutes later with the rest of Gryffindor and started eating. As usual Ron ate like a pig. When we finished breakfast, professor McGonagall came and gave each of us our respective timetables.

_**(By the way I am following the timetable from the harry potter film wizardry. Research on harry potter wiki. This is what an average timetable for a Gryffindor first year might look like so I decided to go against canon on this one, sorry)**_

**_(these are the lessons in order)_**

**Monday, **Xylomancy, Potions, defence against the dark arts and charms

**Tuesday, **potions, History of magic, Herbology and transfiguration

**Wednesday, **Double potions, charms, double Magical theory

**Thursday,** defence against the dark arts, potions, Transfiguration, flying

**Friday, **Herbology, history of magic, charms and magical theory.

Me and all other first year Gryffindor's had the same timetable near enough so when I finished examining the timetable me, Ron and Hermione made our way over to Xylomancy**.(research it if you don't know what it is or you don't believe me). **Hermione and Ron still didn't like each other, Ron found Hermione to be a Know it all. I sensed jealousy through the force when he said that. For that reason my likeness of Ron Weasley went down like a rock. Hermione was alright once you got to know her though.

Coincidentally it was the most boring lesson I had ever experience in my life and it was absolutely useless. Seeing the future using twigs is ridiculous when you don't even see anything. If I even want to see the future than I meditate and use the force. When we were finished we made our way back from the north tower all the way down to the depths of the castle, to the dungeons.

We made our way into the dungeon class room and sat down as far away from any Slytherin as possible at the back. I sat with Ron and Hermione sat with Neville. Then the greasy black haired man called professor Snape walked in and straight away said.

"Wands away, there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few who possess talent I can teach you how to bewitch the mid and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death". The force could do all those things I thought so why would I want to do this lesson. Was this society of force users that backwards at the moment?

When he finished he looked around the room and said "Ahh Mr _Potter_, our new…..Celebrity" I felt a probe in my mental defences as soon as we made eye contact but I brushed it away. He then went on to say "Tell me Mr Potter do you know what you would get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I had bothered to read up on potions then since he was obviously trying to catch me out.

"If you add a Sopophorous bean's juice and a sloth brain sir to the ingredients you stated then you can make the draught of living death. It is an extremely powerful draught" I said. This caught him out as he was expecting me not to know.

"Very well Mr Potter what a bezoar is"

Again I answered correctly by saying "a bezoar sir, is something taken from the stomach of a goat that can cure most poisons" again Snape looked surprised and asked me again.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir". Lucky I liked reading so much. All while this conversation was going on Hermione's hand was up in the air like a tree trunk and was practically quivering in her seat to answer each and every question. Snape was snarling at this point and didn't say anything else and just wrote the directions for the cure for boil potion on the blackboard.

I worked with Neville to be fair on Ron and Neville as they no doubt didn't bother to read up on potions so I moved next to him and Ron moved next to Hermione. I was still avoiding Malfoy so me and Neville stayed at the back. I didn't want to kill him so I made sure I stayed away from him at all times. I set Neville up to get the ingredients from the store cupboard. While I put got the fire ready I saw Snape already praising the Slytherin students and when he got to the Gryffindor students all he said was complaints.

When he got to my desk I was waiting for him and he stated or more like sneered _"Potter _why haven't you started yet you should have already started 5 points from Gryffindor"

The one thing I loathed and hated was injustice so I hatefully replied "unless you expect us to move 10 times faster than any other average human that is very unfair, _sir_". My voice was laced with sarcasm. Neville came back and was just staring from me to Snape; He also looked absolutely terrified of Snape as we were in a stand-off.

Snape replied saying "50 points from Gryffindor _Potter_, for your snarky, sarcastic remark." He then started to walk away looking very proud of himself. I could feel my anger boiling very dangerously close to the limit and my eyes turned red. I was staring in his wake thinking about attacking when Neville, Ron and Hermione saw the look in my eyes and said in unison "calm down"

Then Ron said "its only points Fred and George lose points all the time in his lessons. They lost 200 hundred points last year for pimple jinx on him, I couldn't stop laughing". They were all unaware that Snape was actually listening in; when Ron said that I calmed down a tiny bit.

I heard Hermione say "oh, honestly Ron get back to work"

"I suppose your right bu….." I was cut off by the damn teacher again who sounded furious.

"POTTER, 100 MORE POINTS AND DENTENTION WITH ME TONIGHT NOW GET OUT YOU TOO WEASLEY"

I couldn't stop my anger from going over the top then and shouted "FUCK YOU SIR, YOUR SO BIASED WHEN THERE ARE CLEARLY SLYTHERINS TALKING LOUDER THAN ME" everyone in the class just stopped and starred at me. Snape was in a frenzy of anger at that moment.

He shouted back "THAT'S 50 MORE POINTS POTTER AND WEASLEY FOR SWEARING AT A TEACHER AND REFUSING TO FOLLOW A TEACHERS DIRECTIONS AND A MONTHS DETENTION NOW GET OUT NOW"

I had my wand out in a second as I had enough and he raised his simultaneously but I was quicker so I sent "Expelliarmus" at him and his wand came flying at me and it was in my hand in a second then I raised my hand to force choke him. I was aware of people running to the side of the room for cover but I kept my eyes peeled on 'Snape'. I started to choke him and after 2 seconds of him gagging and looking frightfully petrified of my appearance I heard the door smash open and I heard someone say.

"Mr Potter, that's enough, release him now." I released him and looked at the person who said this. It was Professor McGonagall. She was looking concerned at what I was doing to Snape and positively terrified at my appearance. My eyes were pitch yellow now and my arm was bleeding from a cutting curse Snape sent at me.

"Lower your wand and leave the classroom to report to the headmasters office now, you too Weasley". I threw Snape's wand on the floor. He was unconscious, I thought it wasn't long that I was force choking him; it must have been longer than 2 seconds because he is unconscious I thought. I turned to leave and summoned my bag and equipment to my hand and left. As I was leaving I became aware of my surroundings once again. Everyone was staring at me with wide frightened eyes at the back of the classroom. Ron followed. Ron always seemed to be getting dragged in to the middle of things recently.

I used the force to rip the potions door of its hinges and fling it down the hallway as I left out of anger; I was in an inferno of anger right now with no chance of calming down. Ron stayed clear 10 steps behind me because of how dangerous I was right now. We walked to the entrance hall I used the force to guide me to the FUCKING OLD MAN I thought. I sensed a new but familiar presence rapidly closing in on my location. As soon as I got 100 metres away from Dumbledore's office with me in an inferno still, my dad appeared from a statue where I assumed Dumbledore's office was.

My dad seeing how angry I was said to Ron quickly "the headmaster is waiting for you". Ron left through the statue saying Sherbet lemon as the password to get through. My dad had his hand on my shoulder sending waves of calm to my mental defences. I worked as I calmed down a bit.

Dad looked very tired and just as angry as me and said "what's wrong, I could feel you from Bordeaux in France on a raid for ex death eaters. You need to find a way to calm yourself and hold it otherwise you could hurt innocent people"

"That greasy haired git was fucking taunting me all lesson for even speaking, I was going to fucking kill him if the teacher hadn't stopped me."

"I know your angry Harry but just because someone is taunting you it doesn't mean you should attack them. Just out of interest though did you fight him?"

I smiled at my dad's remark. "Yes, he let off a cutting curse before I disarmed Snape and choked him with the force."

"Well done, son I will have to buy you a house for that." I out right laughed at this. My dad was ridiculous at times and certainly knew how to calm me down.

"Thanks for coming, dad I don't know what I would have done if I killed him out of anger."

"Anytime, I suggest practising Occlumency for that anger though it will help. It help with me today actually." He handed me a thick tome with over 1000 pages with the title saying 'Occlumency: The mind arts by Edgar James Smith. "Read it, it will help you and calm you down".

"I will dad, but I swear if I ever hear that fucking prick talk to me like that a teacher might not be there to stop me next time."

"I know son, that's why I will come in and sit with you in your potions lessons. Ron is explaining what is happening to the headmaster and to ensure there isn't another repeat I will be there every lesson. The Auror office has given me permission as well. "

"How do you know what happened dad?"

"I can sense your emotions and peeked into your head when you were walking here, now I will tell the headmaster what happened and what will happen. The next lesson should begin in 50 minutes so get there early and be good otherwise you will be expelled."

"See you tomorrow morning then dad" with that I made my way to the common room to drop my things off before the 40 minute lunch period.

This was going to be a long day I thought. This was a massive understatement for the next two lessons.

_**THANKS GUYS, another great chapter over. Please review so know what I am doing wrong. Don't forget to favourite the story as well. **_

_**More coming soon!**_

_**PS: my story is only in the early stages so a pairing will be coming when harry Is old enough. Also Harry will teach Hermione the force starting from Halloween. So check back next week or so for more of the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the positive reviews and favourites. I will be accelerating the speed of the story a little bit, just a warning for every reader. I also don't know when this will go up but when it does please review. I am also going to drop a of hint or two in this chapter about the general direction of this story as I have fully planned out the whole story and various chapters.

I won't jabber on so without further ado here we go.

I will apologise if you are american and spell some things differently as I am a duel Australian and British citizen so we spell color like colour so I apologise if you see that. Also philosophers stone in your country is sorcerers stone so sorry but i am using my native spelling.

This is my last update till at least the middle of February if not the end as I am moving to the UK from Australia at the minute so just an advanced warning.

As for Harry's wand I changed the wood from holly to cedar because it is more mysterious as according to pottermore there have been no known cedar wood carriers of wands so I thought it would fit Harry's mysterious personality.

To those wonderful guest Reviews, I didn't ask you to read the story so stop hiding behind the guest review.

I do apologise about the speech in this chapter it is a little off so sorry. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes because when I wrote this the shit Australian internet was bloody down and could get the correct spellings.

Chapter 4:

**previously**

"Thanks for coming dad, I don't know what I would have done if I killed him out of anger."

"Anytime Harry, I suggest practising Occlumency for that anger it will help you calm yourself. It helps with me today actually." He handed me a thick tome with over 1000 pages with the title saying 'Occlumency: The mind arts by Edgar James Smith. "Read it, it will help you and calm you down".

"I will dad, but I swear if I ever hear that fucking prick talk to me like that a teacher might not be there to stop me next time."

"I know son, that's why I will come in and sit with you in your potions lessons. Ron is explaining what is happening to the headmaster and to ensure there isn't another repeat I will be there every lesson. The Auror office has given me permission as well. "

"How do you know what happened dad?"

"I can sense your emotions and peeked into your head when you were walking here, now I will tell the headmaster what happened and what will happen. The next lesson should begin in 50 minutes so get there early and be good otherwise you will be expelled."

"See you tomorrow morning then dad" with that I made my way to the common room to drop my things off before the 40 minute lunch period.

This was going to be a long day I thought. This was a massive understatement for the next two lessons.

* * *

><p>Now<p>

I wasn't thrilled about the prospect of my dad in my potions class with me, but at least I wouldn't end up killing Snape so that was a plus at least. As soon as I arrived at the common room I dropped my bag at my bedside and made my way towards the entrance hall to wait for Ron and Hermione. When I was there I saw that ghost everyone kept talking about. His name was peeves, from what I heard of him he always pranked people and annoyed everyone. He was up near the roof with an armful of permanent hair dye potions no doubt they were from Snape.

As soon as he saw me staring at him, he launched a potion at me. I had to dive to the right before it smashed to the ground with smoke coming up from the ooze on the floor . He threw two more at me, this time I was ready and I caught them with the force them and put them in my pockets in my robes.

"Thanks peeves" I said suddenly getting an idea for a prank on Malfoy. Peeves did not look happy when I caught them so he threw his whole stock at me which I caught and placed them in my pocket.

"Potter out of class, stopped my prank no firsties do that" with that he drifted away towards the top floors of the castle.

My idea was to set up these potions on the roof with a permanent sticking charm and when Malfoy walks past I break the charm and voila. Malfoy has rainbow coloured hair.

My deep thoughts were broken at that moment as a stream Slytherin and Gryffindor students came out of the dungeons towards the great hall. I walked to the edge to spot my friends. They were right in the middle and as soon as everyone took note of me everyone was whispering and talking. I am guessing it was about me so I ignored them and walked straight to my room mates.

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant mate, Snape was fuming after you left, didn't utter one word to any of us" I heard Ron say as he was walking up to me with Seamus Dean Neville and Hermione.

"Yeah, well that slimy git just presses the right buttons with me doesn't he" I said to the group.

"Yeah but you still shouldn't have done that lucky you weren't expelled" I heard from Hermione who was in her usual bossy mood.

I ignored her from that moment and walked into the great hall with a swagger while stalking over to the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the days events and lessons of the day were very uneventful with quirrel being the worst teacher I had ever seen. We didn't even do anything , he was pathetic and I had to see through his annoying stutter all the bloody time. I could have taught the class better. The charms class after was very droning as I already knew this because of my advanced magical level. I was even an animagus.

As part of my dads Auror training he was submitted to veritersurum to prove he didn't do anything against magical law. He did admit he was an animagus and he is officially a registered animagus. As I was his son he mentioned I was an animagus as well. So I managed to get away with a hefty fine that my dad paid. I was also a registered animagus. To say that the school was go smacked would have been an understatement. I was the youngest ever animagus in wizarding history. I am a beautiful and majestic phoenix.

All this information came out during the daily prophet next day during breakfast. The owls flew down in a giant flock and dropped a copy at the front of every student that had a subscription. When Ron picked up his copy his jaw dropped and I saw similar reactions all around the hall. Everyone turned and looked at me.

Ron was the first to snap out of his gaze and said "Harry mate you didn't tell me you were an animagus, how did you do it". I ignored his question for the moment and snatched the paper out of his hand to take a look for myself. The article said about my dad being submitted under veriturserum about suspected illicit activities but was found innocent, during the questioning they found out about him and me being an animagus.

He paid the fine for both of us and said to the press "it just a routine investigation about a couple of murders of muggle police officers in east London nothing to worry about...oh and you better not badger my son otherwise there will be a law suit". He didn't mention the animagus abilities. The headline then went in to further detail about MY SCHOOL GRADES and how I was a young prodigy.

I knew my dad better than threatening with a law suit he just couldn't say it in the papers, how he managed to resist veriterserum I have no idea he obviously killed those muggles he told me himself.

I was snapped put of gaze by someone shouting my name over and over again.

"Potter"

"Potter"

"POTTER"

I looked up to see McGonagall, the slimy git Snape and the old man dumbledore.

"Just as arrogant as his father" I heard Snape mutter. I assumed he was talking about my birth father so I ignored him and focused on what McGonagall said.

"Potter can you come with me please". I got up and said to a stunned hall "in the name of merlin everyone close your damn mouths" and I walked away with the three teachers to the nearest empty classroom.

"Yes professors" I mumbled to the teachers struggling to hold back my anger.

The old man spoke first and said "harry would you care to show us what you are since you are a registered animagus"

I sighed and shook my head before picturing my breath taking Phoenix form in my mind before willing my magic and force to make me in to a Phoenix. I felt the familiar transformation and I was then a beautiful crimson red and gold Phoenix with white feathers on the tips of my wings and neck. I was truly a big Phoenix with a wingspan the length of a golden eagle 2 metres wide when they are fully extended.

I saw the humans looking at me in absolute awe. I sensed the familiar presence of another Phoenix around the old man and to my surprise another red and gold Phoenix burst in flames in front of me to reveal a much smaller Phoenix.

"Hello young one, my name is fawks, I assume you are a human to animal changeling" the bird said

I replied back by saying "yes I am, my human name is Harry, but when speaking to my owl she suggested I name my animal form something different so I am called fyre."

"Nice to meet you fyre, it is nice to speak to another of my species after being couped up in my familiars office for so long". To the three professors all they heard was a long and drawn out beautiful phoenix song in perfect harmony with each other. They just stared at the birds in shock assuming that they were conversing.

"This is the first time I have spoken to a native phoenix, but I must be getting back to the humans next to us as we are drawing an audience of students, nice to meet you though Fawks" I said to my phoenix friend.

With that Fawks flamed away. Before I transformed back I flew to professor Dumbledore's shoulder. He reached out to stroke my wings and from the professors point of view a beautiful Phoenix song began. The students that were looking outside gasped in amazement because of the beautiful creature on Dumbledores shoulder.

The old man definitely had a light aura, same as the other two professors, even snape much to my displeasure. Looking at the crowd of students a couple were gray and one or two black. I stayed away from them instantly turning my head. The brightest light of all was one so blue it was almost white, that someone was Hermione Granger. I couldn't help but fly towards her, she was so wrapped in goodness and her heart was the purest I have ever seen. It was from that point that I knew she and I had a bond through the force, she instantly appeared 100 times more beautiful I think I was in love. My father told me about these bonds and the fact of me being a Phoenix attracted me to light wizards and witches made it twice as likely I would bond with someone.

I transformed back and walked back to professor Dumbledore and said "satisfied, sir"

"Yes harry you may go"

"Thanks sir, but I must enquire what does it mean when I see someone as a Phoenix that I see someone that has a white aura."

Dumbledore looked surprised and because of my advanced eyesight I saw his eyes slightly flicker towards Hermione before saying " well for a phoenix it usually means that they have found a familiar as phoenix are attracted by the lightest of auras. Though I don't know what it means in your case Harry"

"Thanks sir" I said before walking over to Hermione and saying.

"Come on then my dad will be in the classroom waiting for us" I said before smiling at Snape and walking with her and Ron towards the dungeon classroom. As the crowds starting thinning I saw my dad with a crowd of his own asking for autographs by the entrance hall. I just rolled my eyes.

Before we got there Hermione pulled me to the side and said "will you teach me how to do that, be animagus." Ron commented and said "yeah mate that would be bloody brilliant".

Before I had a chance to respond my father spoke from behind us and made us jump saying "I hope your mother doesn't know you use that language Ron". Rons face paled at that sentence. "Come on otherwise we'll be late" my dad said while smirking at the look on Tons face.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs just outside the dungeon classroom, we went inside and my dad went straight in front of the teachers desk and started to sit down when I said "dad, I am not sitting that close to the slimy git, we don't need to grovel that much" not realising said slimy git was in the classroom along with everyone else. Not even Malfoy sits that close to him.

Snape looked pissed when I said that. The Gryffindors were trying to hide their Snickers but most were failing. Snape was about to snarl something out when my dad placed a hand on my shoulder and gave Snape a look that says shut up. Snape just scowled and my dad walked to the back and got a desk with me, Ron, Hermione and him. My friends were unusually quiet around my dad, but soon warmed up in to a full conversation as soon as Snape put directions on the board.

My dad was mostly doing the work for me until Snpe said "I appreciate your help with Mr Potter but he has to do the work himself Mr Marek."

My dad had a calm expression and banished the work in my cauldron with a wave of his wand and got me to start again.

* * *

><p>Soon the lesson was over and soon the next day came with the excitement of flying lessons on 4th period. Potions passed without much excitement again with my dad being there, much to snapes displeasure I was top of the class. He thought my dad was doing all the work he couldn't prove it though. He wasn't doing the work it was because I was so advanced all this work was easy. Charms, magical theory and lunch flew by without much happenings flying came with me and Ron pushing everyone out of the way to get to the best looking brooms. Hermione followed closely by rolling her eyes at our actions as she thought all sport muggle and wizard was a waste of time. Obviously me and Ron loved quidditch, me even more so because I was an animagus. I actually did promise to teach Hermione and Ron to be an animagus starting from Friday morning. Everyone at school was still gawking at me even weirder than usual because of the headline the other day.<p>

When everyone was lined up near a broom the instructer madam hooch (forgive me if I am wrong about her name) told us to put our hands over our brooms and shout up. I just levitated it in my hand and everyone else shouted "UP" continuously until it was in their hand. She directed us to mount the broom and kick off the ground and hang there for a few seconds before coming back down to to the floor.

"Three two" the flying instructed said before neville kicked off early and lost control of his broom whilst breaking his wrist at the end.

"If I see any of you in the air when I get back you be out of this school faster than you can say quidditch." She said.

When she was out of earshot Malfoy said "look, the fat lump forgot his rememberall," Malfoy said to no one in particular (sorry again for if I spelt rememberall wrong). "Maybe if he wasn't so useless he wouldn't have forgotten this."

This was the point in which I stepped in "give it here Malfoy or do you forget your lesson on the train that I taught you". Malfoy gulped in fear, but regardless he said "I don't think so potter you will just have to come and get it". He flew up in the air and I started to do the same when Hermione said to me"no harry you will get expelled you heard madam hooch".

"Don't worry Hermione I wont get caught and anyway this bloody prat deserves a good beating and I'm sure even you agree with that." I shot up in the air before she had a chance to say anything else right up to Malfoy.

"Catch this then potter" he sneered and he threw the rememberall as hard as he could. I shot off after it and caught it just as it was about to hit a wall. When I caught it I said to Malfoy" you'll pay Malfoy and force pushed him off his broom and just as he was about to hit the ground and levitated him and put him on the floor. I dropped to the floor.

"Not so brave now are you Malfoy, I could kill you with a wave of my hand you know. You are fucking pathetic you know that, if I ever hear a mention of discrimination to do with your name I will kill you and just so you believe me remember the train and this" I raised my hand in a choking gesture and all I heard was a a spluttering and gasping for breath from Malfoy while he raised his hands to his neck to try and pry off the invisible hand that is choking him.

"Harry stop" I heard Hermione say from behind me.

"Yeah your killing him" I heard someone else say.

I didn't actually intend to kill him just scare him. Unfortunately for me McGonagall had seen the whole thing and shouted "Mr potter release him". I released my hold on him and looked towards everyone else. They were all staring wide eyed at me with open mouths. "come with me Mr potter".

Needless to day by the end of the day I had been made Gryffindor seeker. By the end of the week I had experienced all my lessons and I was thoroughly disappointed by my year mates. I was equivalent to a year five in terms of magic. The only thing I did enjoy was being with Hermione. Ron had lost interest with us two and drifted off the Seamus, dean and Neville to hang out with. He did hang out with us sometimes but found us to be boring bookworms.

One particular conversation with Ron and Hermione upon discovering animagus forms led to me teaching them the basics of the force. Which we did every morning at 4 am much to Rons annoyance. Their forms when they transformed was funnily enough a phoenix which was Hermione and Ron was an owl. (Animagus and patronus are said to take the form of the one they love most e.g Snape and Lilly potter Harry's mum both had the same patronus so Hermione and harry are the same. As for Ron it wouldn't be fair not to make him a bird so I made him an owl as they are loyal creatures and so is Ron)

Halloween came and went with news of troll, which I went looking for and killed with a reducto curse to the head. I gained 50 points for Gryffindor for it. Hermione had started lightsaber training while Ron was still stuck meditating. I had my dad send me two new lightsabers for Ron and Hermione. No one else found out about me training them two and I made sure of it. I didn't want that old coot Dumbledore interrupting me.

* * *

><p>End of chapter. I know the speech might be a bit shit or just completely lacking but I just wanted to get this out there before I move. When the next chapter goes up it will be from galens point of view. I will eventually update this when I can but can't promise within the next two weeks though so bye and see you next time. Remember to review and favourite the story and me obviously. I will say this again to the guest reviewers if you have nothing nice to say don't review. Don't knock my work when you probably don't even write so kindly F**k you. If you don't like it don't read it its that simple.<p> 


End file.
